Chocolate Cake Surprise
by GlitterFairyPrincess
Summary: Veronica wakes up after partying with 'chocolate cake'. Written as a ONESHOT for VM Santa as a gift to Annie-Oakley over on livejournal.


**Title:** Chocolate Cake Surprise  
**Author: **vmfairyprincess/Glitter Fairy Princess  
**Pairing/Character:** Logan/Veronica  
**Word Count:** 2000  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary: **An unusual morning in the life of Veronica Mars.  
**Spoilers:** It's a future fic, so I guess the whole show, but nothing major.  
**Disclaimer:** Would that I could be a glove upon the hand of Rob Thomas so that I could have touched his keyboard while he was creating this universe. Alas, I'm not, and therefore I have no ownership of the characters and intend no copyright infringement.  
**Author's Note:** This was written for livejournal's VM Santa as a final gift for Annie-Oakley, who I must admit intimidates me a bit because she's such a fabulous writer! And I also got a quick once over and a bit of advice on this from ChristyKQ. Please let me know what you think!!

Chocolate Cake Surprise

Mornings for Veronica Mars begin much the same way. Slowly, before opening her eyes, she snuggles a little farther into her covers, trying to hold onto the warmth a bit longer. Then she begins the process of waking. She stretches and lengthens each of her appendages and wiggles her fingers and toes. Her mattress, one of those stiff full-sized inner-spring jobs, creaks with every minor shift. The next step is to take in a deep breath as she braces herself to flutter open her eyelids and focus on the ceiling above her mentally preparing herself for the coming day.

This morning, however, is not her typical morning. Veronica's first conscious thought is that her senses are all mixed up. Her brain relays messages of comfort and discomfort, warmth and chill, soft and…decidedly not. It's the decidedly not that causes her to break from her usual routine as her eyes shoot open in terror. The confirmation that she is indeed using someone's solid bare abdomen as a pillow brings little comfort as she fails to remember how it got there. Afraid to move even a fraction of a millimeter, she racks her brain, trying to remember the previous evening. She bites her lip as she realizes the last memory she has is of downing a fourth, no fifth, chocolate cake shot. The appeal of the sweet combination of liquors is now completely lost on her as she also recalls the reason for taking the shots. Logan Echolls. Who else would make her want to lose control in a room full of strangers?

Veronica's head throbs at the memory of watching her ex schmooze his way through leggy brunettes and buxom red-heads. She tries desperately to remember the name of the flirty bartender as the unfamiliar citrusy scent of the man underneath her brings her to tears. These are not the tears of sorrow or frustration or even the anger that she's used to. These are tears of regret. Tears of shame that she would, no, that she _could_ put herself in this position. It is now that she feels his hand. She wonders how it isn't burning a hole straight through her silky panties. This brings her a slight, very slight, sense of comfort to be assured she's not completely naked with a stranger. This lessens when she determines she is in a much too large tee shirt and most certainly not the yellow mini dress she'd worn to the party.

"Judging by your reaction right now, you don't remember anything from last night, do you?" Asks the sarcastic male voice from the body underneath her.

**xxXXXxx**

_Stupid drunk jackass. I could be home writing that paper for my Twain class, instead I'm stuck here._

Veronica walks slowly through the throng of people, following her mark. She'd been tailing him all night long, eventually into this swanky frat party at an upscale night club. It was bad enough she had to walk out on the first date she'd been asked on in a year. But the payout for a shot of this guy with another woman would cover rent for three months; something hard to come by since she'd moved into the apartment with Mac six months ago. The moment she finds her money shot, a drunken frat boy slams into her from behind and Veronica ends up with a picture of the floor instead. Fifteen minutes after her missed opportunity she smiles and takes a succession of pictures of the man, a married grad student, and what appears to be a freshman sorority girl as they examine each others' tonsils. She turns to leave the party and sees him.

_I knew I should have transferred out of Hearst. For a college with 10,000 students, how is it possible my ex-boyfriend is everywhere I go? This isn't the first time I've seen him today. Just as my date and I were seated at the restaurant, Logan walked past our table. He had the same look on his face he does now. Boredom._

"Hey, Beautiful. How 'bout some Chocolate cake?" The bartender next to Veronica called her out of her trance-like state.

"You have chocolate cake?" She wondered aloud, still not taking her eyes off her ex-boyfriend.

"It's a shot, actually. With Frangelico. Tastes exactly like chocolate cake. Probably not as sweet as you, but I doubt even pure sugar is."

Veronica laughed at the attempt to woo her. At the same moment across the party, the brunette girl on Logan's arm leaned in closer so that she could nibble on his ear.

"Hit me." Veronica slapped the bar.

**xxXXXxx**

"_Judging by your reaction right now, you don't remember anything from last night, do you?" Asks the sarcastic male voice from the body underneath her._

"Get your hand off my ass, Logan." Veronica sighs in relief. He chuckles bitterly in response.

"Make me."

"Why do you smell like lemons?" Veronica finally adjusts herself so that she is no longer laying on him, but sitting up on her knees looking at him.

"You really don't remember." He marvels with a grin. "The lemony fresh scent is courtesy of this little blonde girl. She was getting frisky-"

"Never mind. I don't want to know."

"I wasn't finished. She was getting frisky. I think she was spouting off some nonsense about chocolate cake. I didn't really understand any of it. She was drunk off her ass, practically dry humping the bartender when I intervened."

"Intervened how?" Veronica quirks an eyebrow up at Logan. He smirks.

"I threw you over my shoulder and carried you out of the party."

"That doesn't explain the lemon."

"Ah. You said you wanted to show me how to chocolate cake. Then you squirted a lemon all over me."

"Oh."

"Veronica?"

"Hmm?"

"Can _you_ tell _me_ why you squirted a lemon on me?"

"You were annoying me?" She asks as he rolls his eyes at her. "Okay. I'm not really sure, because the last thing I remember was doing shots with the cute bartender. Have you ever done a chocolate cake shot? You chase it with a lemon."

"Sounds nasty."

"Tasted like chocolate cake. I'm never ever doing them again."

"I'm not surprised."

"Um, I should get going. Sorry I ruined your night. You looked like you were having fun." Veronica gets up and looks around the room for her dress.

"You should probably drink some water before you go anywhere. And maybe eat something. The fact that you don't seem hung-over means you're probably still drunk. You were only asleep for a couple hours."

"I'm okay. I'll do all that at home."

"You're not going anywhere. I brought you here. You don't have a car and I wouldn't let you drive even if you did, so relax."

"You can't keep me here. I'll just walk home. Or call a cab."

"Veronica, would you just calm down? I'm not going to try to jump you."

"I didn't think you were. But I never even told Mac I wouldn't be coming home. And I need to go get my car."

"I already called Mac. And it's four-thirty in the morning. I'm not letting you leave in the dark, so just get over it."

"Fine." Veronica whines. "Will you at least give me some pants to wear?"

"I already did. You kicked them off. They're probably by the bathroom door." Logan points toward the wall to his right and Veronica rushes off to find a pair of flannel pajama pants in a heap on the floor next to her shoes.

"Where's my dress?" She asks as she walks back to him now clothed.

"I think you tossed it into the bathtub so you wouldn't mess it up while you were puking."

"Is there anything embarrassing I didn't do last night?"

"Hmm. You didn't get up on any tables to dance for the party. But you did go topless."

"Topless?!"

"Yeah, but that was here. And you were puking, so I promise, it wasn't all that exciting." He deadpans. She covers her face with her hands to avoid his gaze.

"It's too early to be awake. Why don't you go back to sleep? It's okay. I'll go out to the couch."

"Why didn't you sleep on the couch last night?" She drops her hands to glare at him.

"You wouldn't let go of me. As usual, I'm irresistible." He teases, and gets up out of his bed, dragging a pillow with him. "And you didn't ruin my night, Veronica."

"Oh yeah. I'm sure cleaning up after your drunk slob of an ex-girlfriend was exactly how you wanted to end the evening."

"Better than cleaning up after my drunk slob of a best friend."

"Nonetheless, you had all sorts of game going on at the party. Sorry I cock-blocked you."

"Stop. You will always be more important to me than anyone else and you know it. Now, get some sleep." Logan pats her on the head gently and leaves the room. She bites her lip and walks over to the bed, contemplating going back to sleep. Instead she turns and heads into the bathroom to brush her teeth with her finger and Logan's toothpaste and wash her face. She then heads out to find Logan. He is setting his pillow down onto the couch and aiming the remote control at the television to turn it on. Veronica walks deliberately up to him and stands on her tip-toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for taking care of me." She smiles shyly.

"You're welcome." He says and he falls onto the sofa with a soft thud.

"Can I watch TV with you?"

"Is this another ploy to get me to make out with you? Because I think I was pretty clear last night that I'm not interested in a drunken hook up." His voice held far more sincerity than usual.

"I'm not drunk, Logan." She sits next to him.

"Of all that I just informed you, the drunk part is what you have a problem with?"

"I'm not surprised if I tried to hook up with you last night."

"You're not?" He challenges.

"Are you really planning on watching the Super Chop Informercial?"

"I'm thinking about it." He sighs, knowing she won't answer his question. She leans over and cuddles into his side. An hour later they've watched the entire obnoxious show. "Yeah, I think I need that thing. I mean, I have an apartment now. I should have cooking things."

"Logan? That's ridiculous." She announces and looks over at him.

"How is that ridiculous?" He questions looking at her.

"If we wait another ten minutes or so, they'll cut the price in half and give you two for the price of one, plus some other loser product as a bonus."

"Good call." He nods, not breaking eye contact.

"Mmm." She nods back at him and then pulls his face to hers for a searing kiss. His hands break from their restraining fists to grip her waist tightly. The slight encouragement from him sends her into high gear and she moves to straddle his legs. His hands travel across her body, up her back, and down again and she weaves her fingers through his hair. She travels kisses along his jaw, over to his ear and down to lay claim on his neck. Logan moves them down onto the couch cushions and they forget about the television.

When Veronica wakes up for the second time in his bed this morning, she cuddles into Logan's side and he pulls her closer, locking his arms around her. "I got drunk because I miss you. And after I saw you at the restaurant, I wished I was there with you. And then you were at that party. It was like I couldn't escape you and at the same time…I didn't want to." She admits.

"I miss you, too." He nuzzles his face into her hair. "We should talk about this."

"I know."

"Do you have anywhere to be today?" He runs his fingers up her arm.

_Let's see, I have a paper due tomorrow that I haven't started, photographs to get to a suspicious wife, and Mac will kill me if I don't get her my rent check before four today._

"Here?" Veronica leans up and gives him a light kiss.

"Good answer."

**-XXX-**

P.S. Logan wanted me to include this for anyone (of age) who would like to try the Chocolate Cake Shot:

1/2 oz Frangelico® hazelnut liqueur  
1/2 oz Stoli® Vanil vodka

Frost the rim of an old-fashioned glass with sugar and lemon. Add the vanilla vodka and Frangelico hazelnut liqueur; stir together. Lick the sugar rim, shoot the mixture, and bite a piece of lemon.

**P.P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!! KTHXBYE!**


End file.
